Mundial: ¿Quieres algo?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: AU. Sí, porque a Kushina le gusta mandar a la mierda a las personas./Tercer y último One-shot de la serie "Mundial". Dedicado a xXKushinaXx


**DISCLAIMER: **Desgraciadamente, Kushina no es mía T-T ¡Nada de Naruto es mío! Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_Pensamientos__**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **AU.Sí, porque a Kushina le gusta mandar a la mierda a las personas./Tercer y último One-shot de la serie "Mundial".

**RATED: **K+.

**GÉNERO: **Humor (al menos un intento), Familia.

**DEDICACIONES: **A **xXKushinaXx. **Deseo dedicarte este Fic a ella. ¿Saben la razón? Mientras escribía me vino su nombre a la mente (bueno, considerando que se menciona a Kushina… ¡pero me refiero a ella! ¡Ella me viniste a la mente! xD), así que decidí dedicarle este Fic. Además, le quise pagar la dedicatoria suya ;) Ahora, aunque sea espero sacarle una risita :3

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esto es un Drabble. Lenguaje… ¿malo? Sí, llamémoslo así (malas palabras, para hacerme entender). No sé si habrá OoC, pero espero que no. Ah, también hay AU.

* * *

**¿**Q**u**i**e**r**e**s** A**l**g**o**?**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**_Capítulo Único._**

* * *

—¡Vamos, mete aunque sea una, mierda!

Aquel grito por parte de Naruto se oyó por toda la casa.

Hace tan solo unos minutos que había comenzado la Final del Mundial 2014, a causa de esto Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se reunieron en la casa de este último para poder verlo. Aunque claro, verlo con el rubio era un mate de risa, pues al verlo gritar desesperadamente e incluso pegarle al aire cuando su equipo no lograba meter el famoso _Gol _ era inesperadamente cómico. Pero, admitámoslo, da vergüenza ajena.

Después de aquel grito, Naruto se enderezó en el sillón para luego echarse hacia atrás y lanzar bufido, tomó su botella de _Coca-Cola _y empezó a tomar unos tragos, sin quitar la vista del partido.

Sasuke y Sakura lo único que podían hacer era observarlo, el primero con cara de "es un idiota" y la última sin poder quitar la pequeña sonrisa humorística de su rostro.

Y es que, hay que admitirlo, Naruto era inesperadamente serio cuando veía fútbol, y al verlo así daba un poco de burla.

—¡Carajo, solo mete la pelota en el arco!

Mientras seguían con el griterío en la sala (bueno, el griterío de Naruto), Kushina se encontraba en la cocina lavándose la manos. Sí, ella también estaba viendo el partido con su hijo y los amigos de este. Bueno, a ella también le apasionaba ese deporte, así que lo estaba viendo. No por ser una jodida mujer no lo podía ver.

Al terminar de lavarse las manos, salió a la sala mientras se las secaba solo para ver a su hijo golpeando el sillón y a los otros dos chicos cubriéndose la cara con una mano, clara señal de que Naruto se estaba comportando infantilmente. Kushina, ignorando todo esto, se acercó a los chicos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Terminó el primer tiempo? —preguntó ya parada frente a los chicos.

—Sí, ya terminó el primer tiempo. Naruto solo hace berrinche porque aun no logramos meter un puto Gol. —contestó Sakura a la interrogativa de la pelirroja.

—Ah, bueno.

Antes de sentarse, preguntó.

—Naruto, ¿quieres algo de comer?

El rubio, al escuchar la pregunta, dejó al inocente sillón en paz y dirigió la mirada a su madre.

—No, no gracias.

—¿Seguro? Porque puedo hacerte lo que gustes.

—No, no quiero nada mamá.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—¿Ni una bebida?

—No mamá.

Kushina se quedó parada, mirando fijamente a su hijo, esperando una respuesta con sus ojitos brillantes. Naruto al ver la maldita cara que ponía su madre, no le quedó otra que contestar positivamente.

—Bueno, quiero un sándwich de jamón y queso.

—¡Lárgate a la mierda!

Bien, Naruto solo abrió los ojos sorprendidos mientras veía a su madre sentándose y cogiendo _pop-corn _ de su caja. ¿Lo mandó a la mierda? ¿Cuándo ella era la que insistía?

Bien, acabamos de descubrir que cuando Kushina Uzumaki te ruega tanto es solo para mandarte a la mierda.

* * *

Holap xD

He venido a joder una vez más xD Apuesto a que algunos quisieran que los jodiera mientras actualizo algún Fic T-T

Este fic se lo he dedicado a **xXKushinaXx, **¡Espero te guste! A pesar de haber sido cortito, ¡Ni siquiera llegó a las 500 palabras! T-T Aunque sea espero haberte sacado una risita :3

Bueno, ¿qué tal les ha parecido este Drabble? Esto también formaría parte de la serie de OS del "Mundial", este sería el tercero y último. Espero les haya gustado.

Quiero decirles que esto le pasa a mi papá cada vez que ve el fútbol xD el maniático grita, maldice y le pega a la silla, e incluso patea el suelo y hace berrinche xD Pero bueno, digamos que mi papá es infantil xD por algo es mi papá ¬¬

Bueno, para no molestarlos más me iré a dormir con mi búho que caga helado xD ¡Recuerden limpiarse el trasero cada que van al baño! xD

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
